Dove
by anime-wolf-child
Summary: “Look,” he said, slowly retreating towards the window. “Don’t scream, and don’t hit me please.” A oneshot


Hello and thanks to MysticFireBlood for reviewing my other one-shot, You're Welcome, it's really appreciated! Anyway thank you as well to Kalainah Nemani Aurae for adding Grazing Deer to their story alert. And my sister is having a go at me for saying KakaRuka. Anyway here is another one-shot, and it's not a pairing!!!!!!WOOT!!!!!! Hahahahaha got you there. It is a pairing; if you are reading this you should know which one. And sorry this is short my Grandma is bugging me and stealing my inspiration!!!!!!! DX and I don't write fight scenes very well.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto…if I did yoai would ensue…Lots of it XD**

"Speech" '_Thought_'

**LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE**

He sighed again for the hundredth time that day. He was mad. Really, _really_, mad. Not only did his head hurt but he had a gash on his stomach and a puppet with an arm missing. He sighed, again. He hated Mondays.

_-Flash Back-_

There he was, just on that next roof. He grinned and leapt at him. At the last moment the man turned around and punched him in the stomach sending him flying through a window. He grunted as he hit the ground and lay there for a few seconds. He slowly stood up and looked ahead, thinking of different ways to kill that guy. '_Oh snap…_' There lying in the bath on her stomach was a girl. A very pretty girl but that was beside the point. He slowly got to his feet and raised his hands in front of him. Woman, he had learnt, got violent when they were disturbed while in the bath; if Temari and Gaara's girlfriend were anything to go by.

"Look," he said, slowly retreating towards the window. "Don't scream, and don't hit me please."

The girl jerkily nodded her head; mouth hanging agape. He sighed and slowly placed one hand on the window ledge.

"I'll send some money to pay for the window, and," he added "The shower curtain that I ripped off when I landed". And with that he jumped out the window.

"Moo cow..." the girl whispered; then collapsed. Kankuro nearly slapped himself on the forehead. '_MOO COW!!!! She's lucky she didn't hit the bath side or drown herself in water, but…moo cow?!_'

He turned his attention back to the fight and noticed that Temari had finally caught up. He grinned then wacked the guy on the back of the head with a kunai. Gaara would deal with him later. The guy had tried to kill him while he was catching up on some sleep after all.

_-End __Flash Back-_

He sighed and ran his hand through his hair. Temari had made him take off the war paint and he was getting nervous from the looks he had been getting from the girls across the road. Finally he knocked on the door. A rustling was heard from within and a face peeked from the edge of said door.

"Errrr hi," he ran his hand through his hair again '_Well that was stupid_'

She fully opened the door.

"It's you…" she said. Ok more like murmured.

'_Wow, didn't know any girl could be as quiet as Hinata; then again I haven't seen Hinata in the bath recently._'

"Look," he began "I came to give you the money for the window," he paused "And the shower curtain, and I was wondering…" he paused again.

"Yes," she prompted looking interested.

"Errrr," he rubbed the back of his head suddenly looking sheepish, "Well, to make up for…well…you know…disturbing your bath….eh…well, I was wondering if you would like to come to dinner with me this evening," he looked to the side; a light blush covering his cheeks. To his credit a blush formed across her cheeks as well.

"That would be nice, but you didn't have to…" she broke off, slightly frowning. He grinned.

"Don't worry about it. My sister thought I traumatized you so, she said I should take you out," He stopped and looked down slightly at her. "I just realized, I don't know your name…" She looked down blushing.

"M-m-my name is Hato…"

Kankuro grinned again.

"Dove, nice, suits you," he backed up and began to run away. Turning around and running backwards he yelled,

"I'll pick you up at 7:30 ok?"

Not looking where he was going, he going he crashed into a cart driving behind him and sent watermelons flying. She chuckled and lent against the door watching as he apologized profusely to the man while the man ran down the street yelling 'NOOOOOO!!! NOT MY MELONS!'

"7:30," she whispered, smiled and turned to go inside.

**LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE **

Kankuro growled. No way. Not again. He landed in front of the man a kunai at the ready and Crow at his back.

"There is no way I am missing another one of her birthdays, so why can't you just bugger off for another day!!"

His answer was the guys rushing towards him yelling a few choice words in his direction. Kankuro scowled. No fucking way.

10 minutes later the guy was tied up on the roof with several major injuries including a rather large gash on his arm and an eye missing.

"Did you have to hurt him so badly, Kankuro?"

He turned. The ANBU were here, right on time.

"Look, no time to explain, just give the damn basted to my brother and tell him to do what he likes to him. I've got a birthday to go to."

And with that he disappeared in a swirl of smoke. The main ANBU shook her head.

"Any idea what he meant?" came a query from behind. She raised her head.

"Just a little idea..."

-Somewhere else-

"Sorry I'm late," came the exited yell as he appeared in the middle of a room right behind a girl.

"Here you are love," he said as he came up behind said girl and wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his head on her shoulder and handing her a small box. Said box was wrapped up in blue wrapping paper and had a light blue ribbon tied around it.

"Oh Kankuro you shouldn't have," she exclaimed turning round and giving him a kiss on the cheek. He laughed.

"It's your birthday you dolt, I'm meant to get you presents. Oh Temari said sorry she couldn't come. She was visiting her boyfriend. Go on then open it."

He unwrapped his arms from her waist and she wasted no time in ripping the wrapping paper right off. Once she had done so she opened the box inside; squealed and hugged his neck for all she was worth.

"Kankuro!!! How much did this cost!!"

He laughed.

"Stop strangling me and I might consider telling you!"

She blushed and let go of him. He reached over, took it out the box and turned her around. After fastening the clasp around her neck, he rewrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck.

"Gaara owed me, and besides you're my fiancé, I can splash out on you once in a while."

She giggled and twisted around in his arms, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"So you didn't pay for it?"

"Hey!" he protested "That was my pay!! All my money comes from my little brother!! Think of it as me charging him for the hell he caused me while I baby sat him when he was little!"

She laughed, and kissed him into silence.

"I love it."

There resting on her chest was a diamond dove holding a pearl rose. The entire thing was backed in white gold.

**LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE **

Ok there we are. Longer then I expected but, eh. Here it is. It is now 11 o'clock at night and I need sleep. I know that might seem early to some, but I didn't get much sleep last night. I spent most of the time it took to write this finding out what Dove was in Japanese. Review please.


End file.
